


Dirty mouth

by Jaygotfizz



Category: One Direction
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaygotfizz/pseuds/Jaygotfizz
Summary: Maybe Louis back talks, and maybe he's punished





	

Louis was crying. He has been sobbing for past hour, and it's all Harry's fault. He has been bent in half for a while now, his knees touching his ears as Harry thrusted deeply into him over and over, filling him perfectly, hitting his prostate from every angle. Maybe Louis had gotten a bit mouthy, but it certainly wasn't five forced orgasms worthy. His wrists were tied tightly behind him, which only made him feel that much more vulnerable. "Please- I need to cum-" He began but was cut off by a hand slapping his thigh hard. "Shut up. You don't need to, you want to; and I don't care about what you want. You're here to take what I give you." He growled, slamming into Louis. "Maybe you'll think about running that pretty little mouth or yours next time, yeah?" He says condescendingly. Louis was a mess, his face red from crying, tears falling steadily down his face. "I'm- fuck- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-" He gasped when a hand was wrapping around his throat, applying just enough pressure to warn him. "That's the best you can do? Try again." He says with a smirk. Louis was going to properly lose his mind if he doesn't cum in the next two seconds. He could feel himself slowly slipping, his resolve dissolving completely. "Hey, stay with me. This is your punishment. You know to not speak out of turn. I have to- hey, look at me- I have to make sure you won't disrespect me like that again, yeah?" He says softly. "Such a good boy for me, Lou. Doing such a good job. You're so fucking gorgeous." He says, his hand tightening around Louis' neck just a bit when he felt him swallow. Harry's thrusts slowed just to make Louis feel every drag of Harry's large cock inside of him. Louis could tell Harry was nearing the edge by the way his hips stuttered after every other thrust, how his breathing sped up. Louis clenched around him with a quiet whimper from within his throat. "You want to cum?" Harry asked, Louis not hesitating to nod his head eagerly. "Have you learned your lesson? Are you going to watch your tongue next time? Going to speak when spoken to?" Harry asked him. Louis nodded his head again, pressing back against Harry's thrusts. "You should see yourself. Look so good, baby." He says. "Good boy, you can cum now." He says, and Louis lets out a dry, ugly sob as he comes for the sixth time, body jerking as he came up his chest. Harry pulls out then stands above Louis, jerking himself quickly. "Open your mouth." He pants out. Louis' jaw falls open as Harry lets out a grunt. "Gonna cum all over your fucking face. You want that yeah? Gonna get it, fuck, you're gonna get it." He says. Soon he was coming with a growl, some landing in Louis' mouth, some landing on his face and hair. He jerked himself through his orgasm, rubbing his tip over Louis' face. "Look at you, my dirty little cum slut." He says. Soon Louis was untied and washed up, pressed into Harry's side as they laid in bed. He would always be Harry's boy, good or bad.


End file.
